Ai no Reincarnation
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Sebuah karunia tidak selalu menjadi anugerah jika harus mengorbankan sesuatu, tapi saat hatimu menginginkan hal yang bertentangan dengan karuniamu, apa yang harus kau lakukan? Cecil tahu diberkati oleh Muse memiliki bayaran, tapi dia juga tak bisa mencegah hatinya memilih seseorang. Companion fic Roulette A/B/O theme


****Eto...untuk meluruskan, di bahasa Inggris Camus-Cecil memang sebatas 'tunangan' tapi di aslinya, a.k.a yang saia ketik pake bhs indo, mereka nikah. Kenapa diganti? Karena pembaca bhs inggris lebih luas dari bhs indo dan age of consent tiap negara beda-beda, juga untuk negara barat _teenage_ _marriage_ topik yang lebih sensitif daripada di dalam indo.****

**A/B/O theme**

**Cross-posted di wattpad dan bahasa Inggris di AO3**

****Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-Sama © Broccoli****

* * *

"Cecil!" Seruan Otoya membangunkannya yang hampir saja terlelap. Ada hal penting apa sampai pemilik warna _image_ merah STARISH itu harus berteriak di koridor pukul sebelas malam.

"Oto-_nii _bisa membangunkan yang lain." Keluh Cecil, membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hanya kamarmu yang terisi di koridor ini kan." Otoya mengingatkan. "Daripada itu, apa maksudnya ini." Pemain gitar itu menunjukkan majalah tebal di tangannya.

Cecil menatap majalah yang disodorkan Otoya tepat di depan wajahnya. α Palace. Majalah dengan target pasar Alpha dewasa. Satu bagian majalahnya cukup kontroversial tapi dua puluh tahun terbit membuktikan hal kontroversial itu tetap diminati. Dan sebagai peringatan terbit yang ke dua puluh tahun wajahnya menghias bagian itu.

"Oto-_nii_ bukannya tidak baca α Palace?" Dia berani menerima tawaran α Palace karena mengira kakak beda ayahnya itu tak akan pernah menyentuh majalah itu, pernah mengatakan majalah dewasa kadang terlalu vulgar.

"Ren kadang baca."

Ah….dia melupakan kemungkinan itu. Sekarang Otoya pasti akan memprotes fotonya panjang lebar.

"Apa maksud foto ini!" Seru Otoya membuka salah satu halaman tempat fotonya dipajang.

Whoa, kalau dilihat seperti ini dia memang terlalu berani di depan kamera. Hanya memakai celana bahan putih seperti yang dia kenakan saat di Agnapolis tanpa kain menutup tubuh atasnya yang dipenuhi ornamen emas rantai, choker emas di lehernya terhubung dengan rantai yang sisi ujung lainnya dipegang oleh Camus yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan Camus memeluk pinggangnya erat, mata biru es bangsawan itu; yang saat pemotretan mengenakan baju bertema sama dengan gelarnya; menatap kamera dingin, kontras dengan tatapannya yang pasrah. Dan itu hanya satu dari beberapa foto yang dicetak α Palace dalam majalahnya. Tentu saja foto lainnya bertema sama.

Dia masih ingat sempat menolak menerima tawaran pemotretan ini, bagaimanapun juga menjadi _gravure idol_ walau untuk sekali pemotretan hal yang beresiko, belum lagi tanggapan anggota STARISH. Dia sudah dua kali menolak proposal yang diberikan, tapi entah setan mana yang membuat proposal ke tiga jatuh ke tangan Camus sebelum sempat dia buang dan lebih sial lagi Camus tertarik dengan temanya, Prison Prince. Novel terkenal yang menceritakan kisah cinta pangeran daerah Timur yang terpaksa harus menjadi properti seorang bangwasan Barat demi menyelamatkan wilayahnya dari serangan. Ironisnya dia dan Camus memang dua _idol_ yang sempurna untuk merepresentasikan dua tokoh di novel itu. Dia pangeran Agnapolis yang berada di daerah gurun dan Camus bangsawan Permafrost yang dipenuhi es.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, Camus menyanggupi tawaran pemotretan itu. Dia memang sempat beradu mulut atas keputusan seenaknya, tapi Camus tak bergeming, bahkan melontarkan kata-kata pedas kalau dia batalkan berarti dia _idol_ dengan kemampuan rendah. Dia mau membalas Otoya saja tidak pernah berpose untuk majalah dewasa tapi tak diucapkan, takut Camus bisa bertindak nekad untuk mematahkan argumennya. Biar dia saja yang harus menderita, tak usah menyeret kakaknya.

"Cecil, aku sedang bicara." Ucapan Otoya menyadarkan lamunannya. "Jadi, apa penjelasanmu?"

Kalau seperti ini Otoya memang benar-benar seperti kakak yang selalu berusaha melindungi adiknya.

"Uh….pekerjaan." Jawabnya, yang terlalu menyederhakan permasalahan. Mata Otoya sudah memberitahu jawabannya ditolak. "Hanya untuk satu kali pemotretan, Oto-_nii_. Presiden Saotome juga tidak berkomentar." Yang berarti dia mengantongi izin dari pemimpin agensi mereka.

Otoya menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi posemu…."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan di sesi wawancara aku melakukannya sebagai _idol _Aijima Cecil, bukan Aijima Cecil dari STARISH." tentu dia tidak ceroboh saat melakukan pemotretan beresiko, perlu ada 'dinding pembatas' agar tidak menyeret anggota timnya atau reputasi STARISH itu sendiri.

"Bukan itu juga...baik, itu pertanyaan selanjutnya, tapi pertanyaan pentingku Camus tidak melecehkanmu kan."

Cecil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tidak menduga itu yang akan dipermasalahkan Otoya. Selama di depan kamera, tangan Camus memang tak absen menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya tapi begitu '_cut_' dari fotografer diberikan, tangan putih itu segera menjauh. Camus bahkan tanpa bicara menyodorkan kimono untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Saat datang ke set dengan kostum yang sangat provokatif, dia mendengar di sudut set ada beberapa kru yang melontarkan komentar sangat melecehkan. Telinganya sampai panas mendengarnya, bukan pilihannya juga memakai baju dan perhiasan seperti ini. Wajahnya tertekuk, tangan terkepal erat, namun sebelum dia sempat mengambil langkah lebih jauh Camus sudah mendekati tiga orang itu. Dia masih ingat kata-kata yang Camus lontarkan.

'_Dia milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh melukainya, termasuk ucapanku._' Yang segera Camus klarifikasi sedang mengulang salah satu baris di novel dan semua di set segera memuji bahwa penampilan Camus sempurna, orang-orang yang sempat mengomentarinya pun menutup mulut, mungkin merasa malu dengan yang sudah diucapkan. Semua di set mungkin menerima alasan 'mengulang baris di novel' tapi tidak dengan Cecil. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana sifat asli Camus dan sisi yang tak pernah muncul di publik itu sesaat muncul. Dia tak pernah sempat bertanya kenapa Camus melakukannya.

Jika mau jujur, daripada 'melecehkan', sentuhan Camus membuatnya tenang selama di depan kamera. Memang desisan menyindir tak hanya satu-dua kali dilontarkan saat dia membuat kesalahan, tapi pada akhirnya berkat panduan Camus juga pemtrotetan mereka berjalan sempurna.

"Aku tak serendah itu, Ittoki." Ucap Camus yang mengejutkan kedua kakak-adik itu. "Adikmu memang merepotkan tapi aku juga tahu kalau sampai melecehkannya masalah bisa lebih buruk. Sekarang menyingkir dari depan kamarku, aku butuh istirahat."

Tak mau bersitegang dengan Camus, Otoya mengucapkan 'selamat malam' padanya dan kembali.

"Kenapa Ittoki sampai menganggap aku melecehkanmu." Ucap Camus, menggantung mantel berpergiannya di rak gantung di sebelah pintu.

"α Palace." Jawab Cecil.

"Kau bilang dia tidak membacanya karena itu kau mau menerimanya."

"_Ano saa,_ Camus yang menerimanya tanpa persetujuanku, Otoya tidak membaca majalahnya menjadi salah satu pertimbanganku." Koreksi Cecil kesal. Camus selalu seenaknya sendiri. "Aku tak pernah setuju."

Camus hanya mendengus tak peduli.

"waktu itu kenapa menolongku?" Tanyanya, ingat dia belum menanyakan kenapa Camus menunjukkan sifat aslinya di publik.

"Hmm? Aku tak ingat pernah menolongmu."

"Waktu pemotretan."

Sesaat ada yang berubah di mata Camus, tapi terlalu cepat sampai dia merasa itu hanya tipuan matanya sendiri. "Aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu bersikap bodoh. Kalau kau memarahi mereka akan jadi skandal."

Jawaban yang sudah dia perkirakan tapi tetap saja mau tak mau dia tersenyum. Jawaban khas Camus. Semakin sering mereka berinteraksi dia bisa melihat di balik sikap menyebalkan ada sedikit kebaikan tersembunyi yang Camus sampaikan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sampai besok, Camus." Ucapnya, naik ke tempat tidur melanjutkan tidur yang diganggu oleh Otoya.

"Jangan bangun siang." Peringat Camus. Mata biru bangsawan itu masih mengawasi Cecil yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk pulas.

Cecil mungkin tak sadar bahwa setitik perubahan caranya menghadapi Camus itu perlahan mengubah hatinya. Perubahan yang tak dia sadari, sampai para Muse mengingatkannya keras.

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum menghilang Otoya sempat bertanya padanya apa dia tidak takut mendapat gigitan Alpha, membuatnya tak bisa mencurahkan seluruh hatinya pada lagu. Dia ingat saat itu menjawab tak tahu tapi dia juga menambahkan kalau itu dari Alpha yang dia inginkan dia akan sangat bahagia. Itu yang dia ucapkan. Apa yang tak dia ucapkan bahwa gigitan Alpha akan menyegel nasibnya pada hal yang tak mungkin Otoya bisa bayangkan. Sejak kecil seluruh penduduk Agnapolis memanggilnya "putra favorit Muse', bahwa tiap lagunya diberkati. Dia tak pernah tahu sisi gelap yang dibawa gelar itu sampai terlambat.

Dia berusaha fokus selama Tokiya menceritakan masa lalu Otoya. Bahwa keputusan kakaknya sendiri yang membuatnya tak memiliki 'ayah dan ibu', Otoya hanya mengakui darah Shining Saotome juga mengalir di dalamnya tapi hanya sebatas itu dan Otoya juga yang menolak bertemu dengan ratu Agnapolis walau dia sudah menawarkan; ibunya bertindak sebagai diplomat Jepang bagi Agnapolis dan meski dia tak pernah ke kedutaan sejak debut _idol_, dia yakin bisa masuk dengan mudah; dengan alasan Aijima Kotomi yang melahirkan dan membesarkan Cecil bukan lagi Aijima Kotomi ibunya, wanita itu sudah memiliki kebahagiaan yang tak ingin dirusak dengan kehadiran putra yang tak bisa diingat. Cerita Otoya memang menyedihkan dan penuh luka, tapi tetap saja ada bagian dari pikirannya yang beralih ke tempat lain. Pertanyaan Otoya semakin membuat Muse marah. Digenggamnya kalung berbandul ungu di lehernya. Media komunikasi antara Muse dan dirinya. Kadang mereka menyampaikan jelas dalam kata-kata, kadang hanya berupa emosi. Saat ini hanya amarah saja yang dirasakan. Dia sudah menjadi 'anak nakal' di mata para dewi.

Menjadi putra favorit Muse berarti hatinya hanya boleh tercurah pada lagu, pada Muse, tapi saat ini ada satu Alpha yang tak dia sadari juga sudah menempati hatinya.

"Cecil. Cecil." Panggil Syo.

"Maaf. Tadi bertanya apa?" Cecil tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau punya ide bagaimana menyampaikan pesan kita pada Otoya."

"Bagaimana dengan lagu? Seperti apapun kondisi Otoya sekarang, lagu tetap jadi hal penting baginya. Lagu kita saat bertujuh pasti ada yang bisa menyampaikan pesan kita." Usulnya yang mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain, tapi permasalahan lain kembali ditemui. Dengan cara apa Otoya benar-benar bisa menerima pesan mereka. Hanya menyiarkan lagu saja tak akan cukup.

Saat semua sibuk dalam pikiran dering ponselnya membuyarkan konsentrasi lima pemuda di sana. Dia sedang tak ingin membicarakan pekerjaan sekarang, hampir menekan tombol 'tolak', tapi nama yang tertulis di layar membatalkan niatnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya, keluar ke koridor untuk menerima telepon.

"Kakakmu hilang." Ucap suara berat di seberang telepon tanpa memberi 'halo'.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa menelpon." Jawab Cecil kesal. "Apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Camus? Kalau hanya sebatas bertanya aku tutup."

"Kau berani tutup, aku tidak mau memberimu saran lagi." Camus balik mengancam.

"Tahu darimana aku sedang butuh saran?" Tanya Cecil heran.

"Kau selalu mudah ditebak." Balas Camus datar. "Lalu, apa yang harus kuberi saran."

Dia pun menceritakan idenya menggunakan lagu untuk menyampaikan pesan mereka tapi mereka belum tahu cara yang tepat agar pesan mereka benar-benar sampai pada Otoya yang entah di mana sekarang. Camus yang tak berkomentar 'bodoh' berarti menganggap idenya sudah tepat.

"Dasar rakyat jelata yang tak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Camus begitu ceritanya selesai.

"Aku bukan rakyat jelata!" Protes Cecil.

"Teman-temanmu rakyat jelata, kau pangeran bodoh." Sindir pria itu. "Kalian bahkan tak tahu ini minggu di mana _single_ Shining Saotome mencapai penjualan dua puluh jutanya. Manfaatkan itu."

"Manfaatkan bagaimana…." Keluhnya tapi mendadak dia bisa menangkap yang dimaksud Camus. "Terima kasih_. _Camus selalu bisa kuandalkan, seperti waktu Shion menolak duet."

"Kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih untuk itu, tidak usah diulang. Sekarang cepat temukan kakakmu, Quartet Night menang karena dua tim lain tak bisa tampil itu menyedihkan." Camus menutup teleponnya.

Cecil menatap layar ponselnya yang hanya bertuliskan 'panggilan selesai' sebelum tersenyum polos. Sayangnya tak lama karena segera dia mengerinyit memegangi bandul kalungnya, warna ungu cerahnya berubah menjadi pekat hampir seperti hitam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah perasaanku." Ucap Cecil dalam kesakitan.

* * *

Kutukan bunga kristal es. Kutukan paling mengerikan di antara kutukan Agnapolis yang menjadi palu eksekusi bagi pemiliknya. Cecil tak mengira dia akan mendapat kutukan untuk kedua kalinya. Saat dia harus menghabiskan hidup sebagai kucing, ulah para sepupunya berusaha menyingkirkannya dari calon penerus tahta, dia memang sempat panik tapi dia tahu cara mematahkannya tak sesulit memindahkan gunung, yang akhirnya membuatnya bisa tenang dan berkelanan mencari harmoni yang dibutuhkan. Tapi bunga kristal es beda. Tak seperti kutukan lain yang dimulai dari sihir dan bantuan _shaman_, bunga kristal es hanya bersumber pada satu hal. Muse yang memberkati tanah Agnapolis itu sendiri. Kutukan yang muncul saat Muse murka pada seseorang yang sudah mereka pilih.

Cecil baru menyadari ada yang berbeda pada tato di dada kanannya saat berkaca setelah mandi. Semburan putih tipis muncul di bagian bawah tato, seperti es lembut yang menutupi kelopak bunga. Seketika Cecil tahu untuk kedua kalinya dia dikutuk. Anehnya tak seperti kutukan pertama, dia hanya diam menatap dan tersenyum lemah, sudah mengira hal ini yang akan terjadi. Saat dia memutuskan tak akan mengubah perasaannya, dia sudah siap dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Muse. Hanya saja dia tak mengira sekejam ini. Tubuhnya melemah seiring waktu dan saat tatonya tertutup sempurna oleh kristal es, dia akan tak sadarkan diri dan saat terbangun seluruh perasaannya akan seperti terbungkus es yang tak bisa mencair, atau dengan kata lain, kehilangan perasaannya. Tak ada cara membalik proses begitu kutukan dimulai, semua hanya hitungan mundur.

"Hmm? Camus?" Tanya Cecil begitu keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Camus membaca berkas di atas mejanya.

"Kau juga ditawari?" Camus balik bertanya tanpa menatapnya, masih membolak-balik kertas di dalam map.

Cecil berjalan mendekat. "Iklan perhiasan itu? Ya. Camus juga?"

Dia kembali mendapat tawaran pemotretan, kali ini untuk promo set perhiasan keluaran terbaru, dua model dari dua batu mulia dikeluarkan, zamrud dan aquamarine. Mata hijau yang kontras dengan kulit coklatnya membuat perusahaan pembuat merasa dia model yang sempurna untuk mempromosikan set zamrud mereka. Tidak melihat ada yang 'aneh' dari tawaran ini dia pun sudah menyanggupi. Siapa pun rekannya dalam pemotretan nantinya, dia sudah belajar untuk tidak memilih, bersikap profesional.

"Tentu saja. _Idol_ harus bersinar seperti kristal." Balas Camus.

"Tidak ada _idol_ lain yang memiliki mata biru aquamarine seindah Camus. Seperti biru es yang terpantul matahari."

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jinguji." Camus menjulurkan tangan yang disambut oleh Cecil.

Hanya satu tarikan tangan, pangeran muda itu terjatuh ke atas pangkuan Camus yang menerima perlakuan ini dengan senyum. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas pundak Camus yang saat pertama menyentuhnya dia tahu lebih tegap dari dugaannya sebelumnya. Tiap sedekat ini aroma Camus tercium jelas, udara di tengah badai salju. Aroma yang tak pernah dia cium selama di Agnapolis.

Omega sepertinya dan Otoya lebih sensitif pada aroma individu dan jika mereka nyaman dengan aroma seseorang, mereka juga akan nyaman dengan orang tersebut. Tak harus dalam artian spesial, bisa saja nyaman dalam ruang lingkup 'teman'. Ren yang seperti pepohonan di pagi hari, Masato seperti laut tengah malam, Syo seperti padang rumput di tengah hari, Natsuki seperti hujan di tengah musim panas, Tokiya seperti danau tenang di malam hari, dan kakaknya bak padang bunga matahari yang mekar penuh. Semua itu aroma yang memberi kesan baginya. Tapi Camus berbeda. Badai salju yang dibawa sempat membuatnya tak nyaman, aroma yang benar-benar asing di hidungnya. Entah berapa kali dia merasa tak cocok dengan Camus, beradu argumen, sampai perlahan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari badai salju itu. Ren pernah mengatakan aromanya seperti udara langit biru cerah. Di tengah mata badai selalu ada langit biru cerah kan. Hal indah yang dikelilingi kondisi menakutkan.

Perumpaan yang ada benarnya.

"Apa lagi yang Jinguji ajarkan?" Tanya Camus seakan mengancam.

"Camus salah." Bantah Cecil, terbiasa dengan nada Camus yang seperti tadi, tahu tak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hmm….lalu apa yang benar?"

Sudut matanya menatap tangan Camus yang menyentuh pipinya. Jadi malam ini alpha di depannya ingin berbuat lebih.

"Hanya melihat Tokiya dan Otoya di waktu yang salah." Jawabnya dalam guman. Sungguh dia ingin menghapus hari itu, lupa mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke kamar Otoya membuatnya melihat pemandangan yang tak mau dia lihat. Otoya berbaring di sofa dengan Tokiya di atas tengah melucuti pakaian kakak tirinya itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan tadi terpengaruh kata-kata yang didengarnya dari Tokiya sebelum dua pemuda itu sadar dia di ruangan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan sampai kau paham, matamu hanya boleh melihatku." Tangan pucat yang tadi di pipinya menarik kaosnya kuat sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa mili.

Cecil mengerjapkan mata sebelum tersenyum polos. Dipejamkan matanya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Camus.

* * *

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya…_

Proyek duet yang sukses besar dan grup yang sama-sama bertarung memperebutkan posisi artis pembuka SSS membuat popularitas STARISH dan HEAVENS menanjak tinggi. Walau dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak konser penentuan, mereka masih menjadi topik pembicaraan populer. Memenuhi antusiasme fans, kedua agensi memutuskan membuat proyek gabungan lagi, kali ini dalam bentuk buku foto.

Senyum geli otomatis muncul di wajah kedua personil grup saat bertemu, lebih tepatnya pada reaksi Tokiya. Masih segar di ingatan mereka, saat _encore_ menyanyikan Maji Love Legend Star, Eiichi mengambil kesempatan mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Otoya tepat di sebelah Tokiya yang hanya terhalang Eiji. Setelah kamera ganti menyorot Syo dan Yamato, Tokiya dengan cara 'halus' di depan penonton, meletakkan tangannya di lengan Eiichi yang masih di pundak Otoya. Eiichi yang sempat berhenti menyanyi sesaat dan cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya sudah jadi tanda jelas apa yang dilakukan Tokiya. Meski bertubuh ramping, kekuatan fisik Tokiya yang rutin berolahraga tak bisa diremehkan. Reaksi pemuda berambut biru tua itu tak berubah sama sekali saat bertemu dengan Eiichi lagi. Di mata publik tampak netral, tapi bagi yang paham sifat Tokiya, jelas dia membuat 'pagar pembatas' memastikan Eiichi tak mendekati Otoya.

"Tokiya seram." Komentar Cecil di sela rehat pemotretan, mengambil meja yang sama dengan Otoya. Siapa pun yang mengenal Tokiya bisa melihat saat ini di balik senyum untuk kamera ada aura hitam menguar.

Otoya mengerang pasrah. "Sejak tahu ada proyek gabungan dengan HEAVENS lagi dia semakin posesif." Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Dia senang kakaknya bisa bersama dengan Alpha yang dipilih, sungguh. Tapi ada setitik rasa iri di sudut hatinya. Iri dia tidak akan bisa seperti Otoya. Alpha yang diinginkannya tak akan bersikap seperti Tokiya. Itu juga kalau dia bisa bersama. Kemarahan Muse tak kunjung berhenti, dia pun tak ada niatan mengubah perasaannya, situasi yang saling mengunci.

"Ah! Syal favoritku!" Seru Nagi.

Angin kencang yang baru saja berhembus di set pemotretan menerbangkan syal anggota termuda HEAVENS yang tersangkut di salah satu dahan tertinggi pohon di dekat mereka.

"Biar kuambilkan." Ucap Cecil, mulai memanjat pohon tak menghiraukan peringatan bahaya dari yang lain, merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan karena dia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. "Nagi." Dia melepas syal abu-hitam itu dari dahan yang ditangkap pemiliknya.

"_Sankyu_." Kata Nagi. "Kau seperti kucing saja. Kalau sampai tidak bisa turun bukan salah Nagi."

Cecil tertawa, sesaat tak fokus pada pijakan bersamaan angin kencang berhembus lagi, tak ayal membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Secepat mungkin dia berusaha mendapat pijakan tapi terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah terjun bebas ke tanah. Dia sudah pasrah memejamkan mata menunggu rasa sakit yang tak kunjung datang. Dia justru mendapati dirinya berada di atas tubuh Camus. Wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Hati-hati, Cecil." Ucap Camus dengan persona _idol_nya yang justru membuat Cecil bergidik takut. Kebaikan saat ini pasti akan dibalas dengan berbagai omelan saat tak ada mata publik melihat. "Kau memang ceroboh."

Dia pasti mati karena membuat Camus harus membantunya berdiri. Tapi begitu berdiri sempurna dia merasa beruntung masih dipegangi Camus, rasa nyeri menjalar di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Refleks dia mencengkeram tangan Camus, tak langsung mengatakan kondisinya. Camus menatapnya sesaat yang dia balas dengan wajah 'jangan beritahu lain'.

"Astaga. Kita baru saja datang dan Cecil-chan sudah membuat heboh." Komentar Reiji. QUARTET NIGHT juga dipanggil untuk bagian bonus buku foto, tak mengharuskan mereka datang di set se-awal STARISH dan HEAVENS. "Myu, Cecil-chan tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Camus, kembali ke tempat QUARTET NIGHT berkumpul.

Sepanjang sisa pemotretan Cecil habiskan dengan menutupi sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia hampir menyerah saat fotografer mengarahkan pose melompat untuk tiap grup. Tapi yang paling membuatnya sakit bukan secara fisik, melainkan ketidakpedulian Camus. Tidak sekali pun pria itu bertanya kondisinya selama di set. Setelah pemotretan pun Camus hanya mengucapkan pamit seperti biasa, hanya mengingatkannya tidak memanjat pohon lagi.

Kenapa dari semua Alpha hatinya justru memilih Alpha yang tak bisa dia tebak sama sekali. Kebaikan Camus selalu diikuti dengan alasan sikap baiknya. Dia tak tahu seperti apa Camus yang sebenarnya, selalu memasang persona berbeda di publik dan asli. Pribadi yang tak bisa ditebak. Kenapa Camus? Kenapa Alpha yang datang seperti badai salju, memporakporandakan semua yang dilewati.

Cecil merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya, separuh memejamkan mata, tak memedulikan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Atau mungkin justru karena itu. Ada sesuatu dari kehancuran yang dibawa yang menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya terus menatap bagian kamar yang dihuni Camus. Setelah konser penentuan artis pembuka SSS selesai, para senior QUARTET NIGHT kembali ke asrama, kembali berbagi kamar dengan para junior (meski Reiji lebih sering kabur ke kamar kosong). Dia kembali satu kamar dengan Camus. Tak ada yang berubah. Mengharapkan Camus berubah seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Dia memang pangeran tapi Camus juga seorang bangsawan, salah satu alasan kenapa Camus dipilih menjadi seniornya. Agar tak ada rasa sungkan selama mengajari sebagai _idol_, pembelajarannya setara dengan lainnya.

"Oi, Aijima." Seru Camus.

Cecil terbangun. Sejak kapan dia tertidur.

"Camus?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap mata.

"Kenapa kau biarkan kakimu?" Geram Camus, menarik bagian celananya yang menutupi pergelangan kaki kanan. Memar keunguan sudah menutupi bagian yang sakit.

Dia tak sadar sudah separah itu. "Aku….lupa."

"Dasar bodoh. Berapa kali sudah kuperingatkan kesehatan modal utama seorang _idol_. Kau bukan pemula lagi, Aijima."

Tak bisa memberi jawaban, Cecil hanya menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah. Ya, dia memang bersikap kekanakan sekarang, merajuk sampai mengabaikan kesehatan. Ingin diperhatikan. Memenuhi instingnya sebagai Omega.

"Kau paham, Aijima."

"Camus sendiri kenapa diam saja tadi?" Cecil balik bertanya kesal. "Sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Kau sendiri yang minta tidak memberitahu yang lain. Kalau aku mendadak bertanya kondisimu di set apa yang lain tidak curiga."

Cecil kembali diam tapi segera menjerit kesakitan, Camus memegang kakinya yang memar. "Camus!" Apa yang mau dia teriakkan selanjutnya diurungkan. Pria itu tak ingin menyiksanya, justru membantunya. Memang harusnya ada peringatan sebelum Camus mulai membebat kakinya, tapi kenapa dia harus protes kalau Camus sedang bersikap baik.

"Dingin." Cecil refleks menarik kaki begitu Camus selesai membebatnya. Kain coklat yang mengelilingi memarnya mendadak terasa dingin seperti baru saja dimasukkan es. "Ini….sihir?"

"Agnapolis juga memiliki sihir kan. Jangan bersikap seperti baru pertama melihat."

"Tidak seperti ini." Cecil menggelengkan kepala. Sihir Agnapolis lebih berfokus pada 'perlindungan' dan 'kutukan', memengaruhi hal yang abstrak. Ini memang pertama kalinya dia melihat sihir yang memengaruhi hal 'nyata'. "Bukannya tak boleh menggunakan sihir di luar wilayah?" Kalau Permafrost seperti Agnapolis, ada aturan mutlak melarang tiap penduduk menggunakan sihir selain di dalam negara, melindungi 'rahasia' wilayah mereka.

"Karena kita sama-sama berasal dari negara yang memiliki sihir, aku tahu kau pasti tutup mulut."

Dia membuat lubang kuburan sendiri kalau sampai berani bicara. Pada Otoya saja dia meminimalkan pembicaraan tentang sihir Agnapolis.

"Camus memang seperti badai." Ucapnya begitu saja.

"Ha?" Pria yang dimaksud memberi wajah bingung.

"Aroma Camus seperti badai."

"Aku sudah tahu. Sejak dulu semuanya mengatakan aromaku unik. Kau terganggu dengan itu? Sayang sekali, aku dilahirkan seperti ini."

"Tidak." Cecil memberi gelengan. "Hanya awal pertemuan karena aku tidak pernah tahu badai salju, tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan badai yang dibawa Camus."

"Kalau terbiasa kenapa wajahmu seperti ingin menangis."

Tangan Camus di dagunya memaksanya menatap sepasang mata biru es.

Wajahnya sekarang ingin menangis? Memang bukan hanya aroma Camus saja yang membawa badai. Kejujuran dan kepolosan yang selalu menjadi poin daya tariknya di antara STARISH sekarang seperti bumerang. Dia tak pintar berbohong, tak pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Begitu dipicu apa yang dia rasakan saat itu akan dia sampaikan. Selama ini dia bisa menyimpannya dengan menjaga emosinya di depan Camus. Kalau tak menutup mulutnya rapat, dia akan membuat malu dirinya sendiri.

"Apa masalahmu, Aijima? Kau tak suka aku kembali? Kau pikir aku tak sadar perubahan sikapmu?"

Dia mengunci mulutnya, mengalihkan pandangan tapi Camus memaksa kembali menatapnya.

"Bukan 'tidak suka'. Karena kakakmu sudah memiliki Alpha?"

Kedua pupil matanya membesar. Apa semudah ini Camus bisa membacanya? Lebih dari ini ekspresinya bisa mengatakan semua.

"Kau iri dengan kakakmu tapi bukan karena merebut Alpha yang kau suka. Kalau kau menyukai Ichinose sudah lama yang lain tahu. Kau iri karena tidak bisa sama sepertinya. Alpha yang kau pilih…."

Cepat dia menepis tangan Camus. Langkah salah yang baru dia sadari setelah semuanya terlambat. Dia baru saja memberikan jawaban untuk Camus.

"Kau masih bocah, Aijima." Kata Camus setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin tak mengira juga dengan jawabannya.

'Bocah'. Apa maksudnya. Dia memang anggota termuda STARISH dan seluruh Master Course, tapi dia sudah 17 tahun. "Aku sudah 17! Bukan bocah!" Marahnya.

"Yang kumaksud bukan usiamu tapi 17 memang masih bocah." Balas Camus dengan wajah tak bisa dibaca. "Hanya bocah yang mengatakan suka pada semua orang di depan umum."

"Aku memang suka Shion dan Nagi." Protes Cecil, tahu yang dimaksud Camus.

Nagi memang memiliki sifatnya sendiri tapi bukan berarti tak bisa merasa bersalah. Anggota termuda HEAVENS itu menghampirinya di sela-sela pemotretan, meminta maaf dengan caranya sendiri, '_aku memang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa turun bukan salahku, tapi aku tidak minta kau jatuh juga_', yang dia berikan senyum lebar. Bukan salah Nagi juga dia jatuh, dia yang memilih memanjat pohon. Saat itu dia mengatakan karena dia suka Shion dan Shion dekat dengan Nagi, dia tak keberatan harus memanjat lagi untuk mengambilkan syal. Hubungannya dengan Shion memang bisa dibilang dekat setelah lagu duet mereka sukses dan dia bisa menghargai 'tempat' Shion di HEAVENS. Kadang mereka saling bertukar surel, awalnya singkat dan tak lama tapi belakangan semakin terasa seperti antar teman. Semua telinga di pemotretan yang mendengar kata 'suka' terucap dari mulutnya pun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka tahu Aijima Cecil _idol_ polos yang kerap mengatakan 'suka', diikuti Ittoki Otoya.

"Otoya juga sering mengatakan 'suka' tapi Tokiya tidak menganggapnya bocah." Tambahnya.

"Karena Ichinose tidak berani mendekati Ittoki sebagai Alpha sebelumnya dan Ittoki mengunci perasaannya. Kau bukan kakakmu, kau tahu apa yang dimaksud 'suka' sejak awal."

"Itu alasan Camus tidak percaya? Menganggapku bocah? Aku bisa membedakannya."

"Buktikan." Tantang bangsawan Silk Palace itu. "Buktikan kalau kau bukan bocah. Rasa suka untukku berbeda dari yang lain. Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya."

Dan sekarang Camus mendadak menginginkan bukti? Dia memang badai yang mengacaukan semua. Apa yang harus diberikan untuk bukti. Pembicaraan ini muncul saja tak pernah diduga pemuda berkulit cokelat itu. Pikirannya kosong.

"Sudah kubilang, kau masih bocah." Camus membalik badan.

Tak mengizinkan Camus menjauh, Cecil menangkap tangan Alpha itu. Langkah Camus terhenti, menatap Cecil dari balik bahu.

Masih ada binar ragu di kedua manik hijau itu, tapi pelan dia memberi isyarat agar Camus mendekat. Bukti. Hanya ada satu hal yang akhirnya terbayang di benaknya saat ini. Dia tak tahu ini cukup atau tidak bagi Camus, tapi paling tidak dia sudah memberikan buktinya. Begitu jarak Camus dia anggap dekat, tangannya mencengkeram kemeja abu-abu yang Camus kenakan, pria itu merundukkan badan mengikuti tarikan tangannya sampai kedua bibir bertemu. Camus tak bereaksi apa pun selama ciuman singkat mereka.

"Bocah." Ucap Camus begitu Cecil menjauhkan diri.

Raut terluka tak Cecil sembunyikan mendengarnya. Ini bukti yang bisa diberikan dan masih tidak cukup? Lebih baik dia kembali ke Agnapolis sekarang, tak pernah melihat Camus lagi.

"Biar kuajarkan cara mencium yang benar."

"!" Sekarang ganti dia yang tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Ciuman Camus jauh dari ciuman yang dia berikan, tidak hanya sekedar dua bibir bertemu, tapi Camus berusaha melumat bibirnya, agresif dan penuh dominasi. Dia semakin kewalahan saat Camus menaikkan permainannya, lidah Camus menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

Saat punggungnya menyentuh kasur, dia tersadar Camus tak akan sampai pada ciuman saja. Tubuhnya mengejang kaku. Takut. Ragu. Tak siap. Semua muncul di wajahnya. Apa dia harus membiarkan Camus menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Camus." Tangan kanannya menahan tangan Camus yang mengangkat kaosnya.

"Kau takut, Aijima?"

Ya. Dia takut. Tapi….kalau ini bukti yang diinginkan Camus, kalau ini membuat Camus percaya dengan rasa sukanya…..

"Kalau kau tak bicara, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Pada akhirnya dia tak mengatakan apa pun. Separuh hatinya masih tak siap dengan sentuhan Camus, tapi dia bungkam itu beserta rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya. Paling tidak dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Camus. Bisa membayangkan seperti apa dimiliki Alpha.

Sebelum kelelahan memaksanya memejamkan mata dia bisa merasakan kemarahan luar biasa terpancar dari kalungnya. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Emosi sesaat membuatnya lupa mempertimbangkan para Muse. Hukuman akan diberikan.

* * *

_Saat ini..._

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup di antara celah jendela membangunkan Cecil. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya tapi dia tak bisa tidur lagi, nafasnya terasa sesak. Tempat tidur kosong di seberang memastikan dia hanya seorang diri di kamar, berarti dia bisa tak harus menyembunyikan kesakitannya.

Camus memang tak akan pernah tidur di tempatnya sampai pagi, bahkan mau terlelap di sampingnya saja tak pernah. Hubungan mereka tak memiliki nama, sebatas fisik belaka. Cecil ingat tiap perkataan Camus setelah malam itu, tak ada satu pun yang memberi jawaban. Camus bersikap seolah dia miliknya tapi dia juga tak sepolos itu untuk tak sadar yang 'dimiliki' Camus hanya tubuhnya saja. Memang ada setitik afeksi yang diberikan, saat mereka berdua di balik kamar, benar-benar tak ada mata lain melihat, baik STARISH dan QUARTET NIGHT. Mana mungkin Camus merubah sikap, sifatnya tidak akan mengizinkan, apalagi pada bocah sepertinya.

Dia memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur setelah nafasnya mulai normal. Sebisa mungkin dia harus menutupi kondisinya. Waktunya bersama yang lain terbatas, harus dia manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin.

Pekerjaannya hari ini…..matanya terpejam mengingat jadwal, pertemuan konsep untuk pemotretan promo perhiasan dengan Camus. Bukan hari yang buruk juga. Paling tidak Camus tak akan mempertanyakan kondisinya, dia bisa fokus selama pertemuan.

Atau tidak.

Di tengah pembicaraan seperti apa set yang dipakai nanti rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Muncul-hilang terus menerus. Dia nyaris tak bisa fokus pada apa saja yang dibahas. Satu dua kalimat kadang tak terdengar di telinganya. Meletakkan kepala di atas bantal pun tak akan bisa mengurangi sakitnya.

"Aijima-san, Aijima-san." Panggil salah satu staf.

"Maaf. Bisa diulang?"

"Untuk latar belakang yang diajukan Camus-san, apa Aijima-san setuju?"

Dia dengar bagian ini. Camus ingin latar belakang yang saling bertolak belakang agar semakin menonjolkan _image_ perhiasan. Padang tundra es untuk aquamarine dan hutan hijau untuk zamrud. "Kurasa ide bagus. Aku suka." Balasnya.

Satu jam yang menyiksa akhirnya terlewati. Dia bisa istirahat untuk dua jam ke depan menunggu jadwal berikutnya. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan salah satu ruang istirahat yang disediakan studio untuk memejamkan mata. Pandangannya semakin berkunang-kunang selama menunggu elevator dan dia sudah hampir tumbang kalau tak ada lengan menahannya.

"Camus?" Pandangannya yang mulai berganda masih bisa menebak tepat siluet pria yang menolongnya, tak mungkin juga dia salah dengan bau badai salju yang tercium.

Camus menariknya ke dalam elevator yang akhirnya sampai di lantai mereka. "Aijima, kau memaksakan diri lagi." Marahnya.

Dia tertawa pelan. Kalau tak memaksakan diri, tak ada lagi kenangan yang tersisa untuknya. "Tolong biarkan saja. Jangan katakan pada yang lain, kumohon." Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. "Aku tak mau...ada kenangan...terlewat…" Tubuhnya terkulai di lengan Camus.

Sesaat Camus tampak tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada pemuda yang mendadak roboh sebelum memposisikan ulang tubuh Cecil, meletakkan satu lengan mengalungi pundaknya sementara tangan kanannya menahan tubuh Cecil. Dalam posisi seperti ini tato di dada kanan Cecil tersingkap.

"Kristal es." Ucap Camus dalam guman saat sadar es yang menutupi garis bawah tato Cecil. "Cecil...kau…"

* * *

Selama empat bulan kristal es menjalar hingga menutupi paruh atas mahkota tatonya. Empat bulan dia menutupi kondisinya yang terus menurun. Obat-obatan hanya mampu mengatasi dua bulan pertama, setelah itu tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Satu per satu anggota STARISH mulai sadar dengan fisiknya yang gampang sakit, Otoya yang paling vokal mencemaskan kondisinya. Dia selalu bersikeras tidak apa-apa, walau yang lain tak henti-hentinya melemparkan tatapan khawatir. Setiap pagi dia selalu berdoa tubuhnya masih bisa bertahan, masih ada waktu untuknya.

Sampai di tengah latihan menari tubuhnya menolak memenuhi doanya. Dia tengah bersemangat latihan saat pandangannya mendadak gelap. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar seruan panik teman-temannya tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Kenapa sekarang….masih banyak yang ingin dia lakukan bersama STARISH, dia masih ingin tersenyum tiap melihat Camus, belum siap harus kehilangan perasaannya, menghabiskan sepanjang hidup tak merasakan apa pun. Sedikit lagi. Berikan waktu sedikit lagi saja.

Sayup dia bisa mendengar suara orang di sekitarnya, tak jelas seperti gumanan tapi dia tahu itu suara Otoya. Satu demi satu dia bisa mendengar suara lain dan semakin jelas.

"Sejak beberapa bulan terakhir." Ucap Otoya.

"Cecil tak fokus waktu wawancara minggu lalu kan. Waktu itu aku sempat tanya tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa." Kali ini Syo.

"Saat latihan juga." Tambah Tokiya.

"Begitu." Ucap suara wanita yang sudah lama tak didengarnya langsung. Matanya yang masih terasa berat dipaksanya terbuka. Duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat disampirkan di pundak, walau memakai baju sehari-hari terasa kuat aura seorang ratu yang dipancarkan. Aijima Kotomi. Ratu Agnapolis sekaligus ibunya.

"_Okaasama_." Panggil Cecil. "Kenapa di sini?"

"Karena ada hal yang harus kupastikan." Balas Kotomi lembut tapi ada ketegasan di baliknya. "Aku pergi ke Agnapolis selama tiga bulan tanpa mengikuti kabarmu dan ini yang kudapat saat kembali." Wanita itu menyodorkan halaman fotonya terpampang, pemotretan promo set perhiasan yang rilis tiga bulan lalu, tepatnya bagian dia tidak mengenakan atasan. "Ini tiga bulan lalu. Sudah sejauh mana, Cecil?"

Sudah jelas ibunya akan mengikuti perkembangan karirnya sebagai _idol_. Dia sampai rela menunda posisi putra mahkota demi bisa berada di antara STARISH, ibunya pasti ingin tahu seniat apa dia menjalaninya. Sebagai ratu Agnapolis ibunya juga pasti tahu kondisi yang sesungguhnya hanya dari foto.

"Cecil, tunjukkan." Pinta Kotomi.

Dengan berat hati dia melepas kaosnya. Kristal es yang sudah menutupi tiga perempat tatonya terpampang jelas di mata ibunya, membuat tarikan nafas kaget keluar dari mulut Kotomi. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata menyesal.

"Cecil kenapa?" Tanya Otoya yang semakin cemas.

"Kutukan kristal bunga es." Ucap Kotomi yang membuat lainnya menarik nafas terkejut juga. "Tato Cecil bukan hanya sekedar dekorasi, itu tanda Muse memberkatinya. Tapi menjadi putra favorit Muse juga memiliki beban….yang saat dilanggar akan mendatangkan hukuman dari Muse. Cecil…." Kotomi tak meneruskan kata-katanya tapi Cecil bisa mendengar pertanyaan tanpa suara itu, 'kenapa'. Sejak kecil ibunya selalu mengingatkan resiko dipilih sebagai putra favorit Muse. Berulang kali. Setiap waktu dia selalu menjawab dengan jawaban sama 'aku paham, _okaasama_.' Tapi pada akhirnya dia membiarkan sebuah badai meluluhlantakkan apa yang sudah diajarkan sejak kecil.

"_Okaasama_, aku tidak menyesalinya." Ucapnya tersenyum sedih. Dia tidak menyesali hukuman Muse, yang dia sesali tidak akan pernah mendengar jawaban Camus atau saat mendengarnya dia tak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi di hatinya. "Maaf. Aku masih mengantuk, kita lanjutkan nanti, kalian juga masih ada pekerjaan kan."

Enam pemuda di sana nampak masih enggan meninggalkan ruangan, masih mencemaskan kondisinya, tapi dia melemparkan satu senyum memohon, bahwa dia ingin sendiri saat ini, perlu mempersiapkan mental. Satu per satu rekan satu grupnya meninggalkan kamar, Otoya yang terakhir beranjak keluar. Kalau saja kondisinya berbeda dia pasti dengan senang hati membiarkan Otoya berlama-lama di sini, pertama kali bisa satu ruangan dengan ibunya, menatap Kotomi yang benar-benar ada di depan mata, walau Kotomi tak ingat dia memiliki putra lain selain Cecil.

"Tidak ada gigitan." Ucap Kotomi begitu hanya tinggal mereka berdua, jemari lentik wanita itu menyentuh tengkuknya. "Siapa Alphamu?"

Diam diikuti gelengan. Dia sudah mengecewakan ibunya.

"Cecil…." Kotomi menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membiarkannya. Kau harusnya tahu kutukan kristal bunga es muncul saat kau memberikan hati dan tubuhmu pada Alpha, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu. Dengan pergerakan secepat ini ibu yakin Alpha yang sama menyentuhmu berkali-kali."

Mata Cecil melayang ke seberang kamar, bagian yang dimiliki Camus. Memang tidak hanya satu atau dua kali Camus menyentuhnya. 'Dengan atau tanpa keinginannya'. Dia tak bisa memberi jawaban pasti. Jika hanya ciuman atau sentuhan yang bisa dikategorikan 'ringan' dia menerima semuanya, hatinya menginginkan, tapi begitu meningkat lebih intim, hatinya selalu takut dan ragu. Camus tak pernah memberi jawaban, itu yang membuat dia tak bisa menerima sentuhan yang diberikan sepenuhnya walau dia juga menginginkan.

"Paling tidak katakan dia bukan Alpha yang kasar."

Untuk ini dia bisa menjawab penuh kepastian. "Pribadi aslinya memang arogan dan selalu membuat pemisah dari yang lain tapi dia punya caranya sendiri menunjukkan perasaan. Aku dan yang lain sudah terbiasa dengan kata-katanya yang tajam tapi hanya itu saja. Dia tahu cara memperlakukan Omega."

"Tanpa memberi jawaban." Kotomi mengingatkan kembali. "Cecil, alasan ibu kemari tidak hanya untuk melihat kondisimu saja, tapi juga memberitahu….."

* * *

Cecil duduk di pinggiran jendela kamar menatap langit malam, mengabaikan resiko sakit terkena angin. Buat apa. Menutup jendela kamar rapat-rapat dia juga akan sakit. Dia butuh udara segar, menghilangkan sesak setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya tadi siang yang masih terngiang jelas.

"_Ratu Silk Palace ingin menikahkanmu dengan putranya. Dia bilang ini akan menguntungkanmu. Awalnya ibu bingung, tapi melihat kondisimu ibu rasa tahu apa yang dia tawarkan._"

Sihir Permafrost bisa menghentikan kutukannya, lebih tepat melindungi hatinya dari ancaman membeku. Melawan kutukan dengan kutukan. Dia tak paham secara rinci tapi dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam kondisi normal menikahi Alpha pemilik aura es yang kuat di Permafrost juga akan membekukan hati sang calon pengantin tapi dia juga dikutuk dengan hal berujung sama. Mereka yang paham sihir tahu apa yang terjadi saat dua kutukan bersifat sama bertemu, akan saling membatalkan.

Dia punya kemungkinan lepas dari efek kristal bunga es, bisa terus tersenyum dan tertawa, merasakan banyak hal, namun harga yang dibayar juga mahal. Tidak seperti kristal bunga es, kutukan Permafrost baru dimulai saat sang Alpha menggigit Omeganya. Untuk mempertahankan senyumnya, dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Alpha yang diinginkan. Kenapa dia tidak dihadapkan pilihan mudah seperti Otoya.

Masalah ini ingin dia bicarakan pada Camus, seperti apa putra ratu Silk Palace yang mendadak mengajukan lamaran untuknya, tapi sudah seminggu anggota QUARTET NIGHT itu tak kembali. Anggota grup lainnya juga sama-sama tak tahu, mereka hanya bilang belakangan Camus sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Apa alasan Camus tak kunjung memberi jawaban karena pria itu memang hanya 'menyiapkan' dia untuk putra ratu? Dadanya semakin sesak memikirkannya.

"Cecil, boleh masuk?" Suara Otoya terdengar di balik pintu.

"Masuk saja, Oto-_nii_."

"Ah! Cecil! Kau bisa tambah sakit kalau duduk di sana." Seru Otoya begitu masuk.

"Tidak ada bedanya." Balas Cecil sayu yang membuat Otoya menunjukkan wajah cemas sekaligus sedih. "Oto-_nii_ senang bisa bertemu _okaasama_?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku kemari untuk tahu kondisimu."

"_Okaasama_ sudah mengatakan seperti apa kondisiku kan."

Kotomi yang akhirnya menjelaskan seperti apa kutukan yang menggerogoti dirinya sekarang pada seluruh anggota STARISH. Dia merasa sudah menipu teman-temannya, hanya menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap mata mereka yang penuh kecemasan sepanjang Kotomi bicara. Cecil tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, dia hampir kehabisan waktu bersama mereka dan dia diam saja selama ini. Hening lama menyelimuti setelah Kotomi menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Otoya dan lainnya tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tanpa bicara mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dengan pikiran yang sama, 'apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Cecil setelah ini, ekspresi seperti apa yang harus diberikan, percakapan seperti apa yang bisa dibawa'. Jawaban yang tak bisa didapat dalam sekejab. Tak ada anggota STARISH yang bisa tidur malam ini, terutama Cecil.

"Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakan padaku? Karena aku hanya kakak tirimu?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Oto-_nii_ tetap Oto-_nii_, kakakku, tapi….Oto-_nii_ tidak memiliki darah Agnapolis. Oto-_nii_ saja sampai sekarang masih susah memercayai konsep Muse yang disembah oleh penduduk Agnapolis." Dia melempar senyum simpul saat Otoya nampak kikuk. Apa yang Otoya percaya, anggota STARISH lain percaya, apa yang dia percaya, meski tak sama, tapi mereka bisa saling mengerti, tak mengusik. Sebagai salah satu caranya 'tak mengganggu' yang lain, sesedikit mungkin dia mengungkap sisi spiritual Agnapolis yang sebenarnya sangat kental, termasuk pada Otoya. "Kalau aku memberitahu tentang kutukan ini, aku harus memberitahu banyak hal lain yang Oto-_nii _susah pahami, makanya aku memutuskan untuk diam, sampai tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan."

"Dan sekarang apalagi yang harus kuketahui?" Otoya berjalan mendekat sampai ke sebelahnya. "Cecil, aku tidak mau ada kejutan lagi." Tangan pemuda itu terjulur mengusap kepalanya pelan, isyarat dia akan menerima semua penjelasan yang masih tertahan.

Memang mirip. Hangat tangan Kotomi dan Otoya yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Tidak hanya senyum Otoya saja yang membuat orang bahagia, sifat naturalnya juga mampu memberi rasa nyaman bagi siapa pun didekatnya. Kelembutan yang membuatnya tak bisa berbohong.

* * *

Aijima Cecil vakum dari STARISH. _Headline_ yang memenuhi tabloid infotaintment, berbagai _website_ berita, dan dipastikan dengan halaman utama _website _Saotome Production. Alasan resmi yang dikeluarkan karena masalah kesehatan. Tidak sepenuhnya membohongi publik juga, satu bulan terakhir Cecil memang menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktu terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia sempat mengajukan mundur karena tak ingin membebani yang lain, memberi harapan semu, tapi teman-temannya menolak. Shining Saotome juga bereaksi sama. Setelah kutukannya melewati tahap akhir kondisi fisiknya memang akan berangsur membaik, yang belum bisa dia pastikan entah dengan emosi atau tidak. Camus tak pernah kembali ke asrama. QUARTET NIGHT memberitahu Camus hanya hadir saat latihan dan pekerjaan, tapi di luar itu tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan, mulut Camus tertutup rapat.

Mungkin sibuk mengurus pangeran Silk Palace. Pikir Cecil getir. Dia sudah hampir membuat keputusan. Satu poin terakhir yang masih mengikat hanya bisa ditentukan jika dia bertemu Camus langsung. Dia sudah meminta semua, baik STARISH atau QUARTET NIGHT, mengatakan pesannya pada Camus, karena kondisinya saat ini tak memungkinkan. Dia bahkan menitipkan pesan khusus pada Otoya yang tengah berperan di teater musikal bersama Camus. Harus dia akui cara Otoya menyampaikan pesannya sangat di luar dugaan, tapi dia harap dengan itu Camus mau menemuinya.

Dia tengah terlelap di kamarnya saat merasakan hembusan hawa dingin. Awalnya berpikir hanya angin sebelum dia ingat Otoya selalu mengunci jendela kamarnya tiap malam. Setelah benar-benar bangun dia sadar hawa dingin disekitarnya hanya pada satu arus udara, berusaha menuntunnya ke satu tempat. Pelan dia berjalan keluar, berusaha tak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan penghuni asrama lain, terutama kakaknya yang semakin protektif (ditambah Kotomi meminta para anggota STARISH untuk menjaganya). Dia dituntun sampai ke halaman belakang asrama yang dipadati pepohonan, semakin ke dalam hawa dingin yang menyelimuti udara semakin pekat sampai dia berada di sumbernya. Di tengah pepohonan dan rumput yang dilapisi es, berdiri pria yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Camus." Panggil Cecil dengan wajah lega.

"Aku harus akui aku menganggap remeh kegelapan di hati Ittoki dan kau tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk memanfaatkannya." Ucap Camus.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan kegelapan hati Otoya, Otoya sendiri yang memilih." Langkahnya berhenti di batas rumput yang ditutupi es. "Es yang indah. Apa tidak masalah memakai sihir sampai seperti ini di luar Permafrost?"

"Hanya kau yang melihat dan sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi penduduk Permafrost."

Senyum Cecil meredup. "Jadi Camus tahu….tidak, justru aneh kalau Camus tidak tahu. Apa alasan kau selalu menghilang karena pangeranmu itu."

"Calonmu bukan pangeran. Dia memang putra ratu tapi tak berhak mendapat gelar pangeran. Tapi kau benar untuk alasanku sibuk selama ini."

"Dan tak pernah memberi jawaban." Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Apa selama ini Camus hanya memanfaatkanku? Karena aku masih bocah."

Camus menatapnya lama sebelum membuka mulut. "Ada alasan aku tak bisa memberi jawaban tapi aku tak pernah hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Begitu." Cecil menundukkan kepala, matanya menampakkan sorot sedih. "Camus kenal putra ratu Silk Palace kan. Seperti apa dia? Apa dia tipe Alpha yang akan mengekangku?"

"Dia tidak suka berbagi." Jawaban yang semakin membuat wajah Cecil tertekuk. "Jangan samakan dengan mengekangmu. Dia tak akan menyuruhmu berhenti menjadi _idol_, melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau suka, semua tetap bisa kau jalani." Jelas Camus yang tetap mendapat reaksi diam dari Cecil. "Kau menerimanya atau tidak, semua pilihanmu. Kau hanya perlu ingat bukan hanya fans dan STARISH saja yang menganggap kepolosanmu hal yang menarik."

Es disekeliling mereka menguap seiring langkah Camus menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Camus!" Seru Cecil, mengambil langkah cepat menuju pria yang dipanggilnya. Satu tangannya meraih lengan Camus, meminta menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku suka Camus." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus sebelum memberikan satu ciuman singkat. "Karena itu aku sudah memutuskan."

* * *

Bisa dikatakan keajaiban Cecil bisa berdiri sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tampak sehat. Karena hari ini spesial. Hari pernikahannya.

Dia memutuskan menerima lamaran dari Silk Palace. Masih banyak yang ingin dia lakukan, yang ingin dia rasakan, dan yang terpenting, dia tak ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Camus. Tubuhnya memang akan dimiliki Alpha yang belum dikenal hingga dia berdiri di altar, tapi ada bagian hatinya yang hanya untuk Camus. Demi mempertahankan bagian itu, apa pun akan dia lakukan. Lagipula Camus bangsawan Permafrost, kemungkinan mereka bertemu akan lebih banyak.

"Aku memang berharap suatu hari akan melihatmu memakai baju pengantin, tapi tidak seperti ini. Usiamu juga masih muda." Ucap Kotomi, meluruskan dasi Cecil. "Aku juga berharap baju yang kau pakai baju tradisional Agnapolis."

Cecil memberi senyum simpul. Tuxedo putih yang dikenakan sudah memberitahu tradisi mana yang dia ikuti. "Maaf. Kalau _okaasama_ tetap ingin sesuai tradisi _okaasama_ mungkin bisa membujuk Oto-_nii_ memakai baju tradisional Jepang. Kurasa Tokiya tidak peduli upacara seperti apa selama Oto-_nii _senang."

"Ide bagus." Kotomi merapikan jasnya. "Kau yakin kuat berdiri sampai upacara selesai?" Tambah wanita itu saat dia terbatuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak boleh membuat malu pihak Permafrost juga." Pagi ini saat berkaca, hanya tinggal sedikit bagian tatonya yang belum tertutup es. Hari terakhirnya sebelum kristal bunga es membekukan hati kecuali dia mendapat gigitan.

Kotomi mengusap pipinya lalu menaikkan tudung jasnya. Hampir semua tradisi memiliki standar sama pada baju pernikahan Omega, tudung yang menutupi kepala. Banyak yang mengatakan itu sebuah simbol bahwa tugas orangtua Omega selesai saat mereka memakaikan tudung dan tugas Alpha dimulai saat menurunkan tudung.

"Ibu tunggu di aula. Otoya datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Kotomi, meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan.

Tenangkan dirimu. Berkali-kali Cecil mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati. Dia sendiri yang memutuskan berarti dia juga harus bertanggung jawab, menerima semua resikonya. Dihembuskan nafasnya panjang, menurunkan rasa panik yang mulai timbul. Terakhir kali dia sepanik ini malam sebelum berdebat dengan ayahnya mengenai keputusannya menunda menjadi putra mahkota dan fokus pada _idol_. Ayahnya mengatakan dia membuat keputusan bodoh, tak banyak Omega yang bisa duduk di singgasana raja tapi dia terus bersikeras yang berakhir penobatannya ditunda. Sekarang, tidak ada penobatan untuknya, Omega yang menikah dengan darah kerajaan lain sebelum ditunjuk resmi sebagai putra mahkota berarti dia melepas haknya sebagai kandidat. Alasan itu juga kenapa ayahnya tak mau datang, hanya ibunya yang ada, dan meminta Otoya sebagai pengiring.

"Cecil, sudah waktunya." Ucap Otoya di balik pintu setelah beberapa menit terlewat. Dia menarik nafas, menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif, dan membuka pintu.

Otoya hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara sambil memberikan tangan. Mereka sudah berbicara banyak sejak dia memberitahu keputusannya. Pertama kali dia dan Otoya tak sependapat, beradu argumen, bertengkar selama berhari-hari. Pertengkaran pertama mereka sebagai saudara. Otoya menganggap dia terlalu terburu-buru, mengorbankan hal besar, masih muda, yang memang ada benarnya. Sementara dia tetap pada keputusan tidak ingin kehilangan semua yang dia rasakan, tak ada gunanya hidup kalau hatinya bagaikan es. Seminggu lebih mereka bertengkar sampai puncaknya perdebatan mereka hingga ke tahap saling berteriak tapi di tengah argumen pandangannya mendadak gelap. Dingin kompres di dahi membangunkannya dan Otoya berada di sampingnya. Mereka kembali bicara dengan saling menyingkirkan ego. Pada akhirnya Otoya paham dengan alasannya dan menerima keputusannya, walau sampai sekarang masih dengan berat hati.

"Kalau dia kasar padamu, putra ratu atau tidak, akan kubuat dia menyesal." Ucap Otoya di depan pintu menuju altar.

Cecil tertawa pelan dengan kepala tertunduk sampai pintu terbuka. Sepanjang menuju altar hanya karpet biru es yang ada di pandangannya. Dia tak mau langkahnya sampai terhenti di tengah jalan jika melihat calon Alphanya, sebisa mungkin dia harus menunjukkan kesungguhan. Sampai langkahnya berhenti di depan altar. Tak ada alasan untuk mundur lagi.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Cecil tersentak kaget, cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Suara yang didengar tepat di depannya…..

"Ca...mus…" Ucapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa…."

"Itu ucapan untuk Alphamu?" Sudut bibir Camus terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Eh...Camus...Alphaku…." Cecil masih menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Kita bahas nanti. Ada upacara yang harus diselesaikan sekarang."

Cecil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Ya." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"_Mou_...aku tidak percaya Oto-_nii_ mau mengikuti rencanamu." Protes Cecil, menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur setelah para tamu undangan pulang dan mereka beristirahat di _suite room_ yang sudah disiapkan. Dia sudah menanggalkan jas dan rompi begitu memasuki kamar, hanya menyisakan kemeja dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka.

Silk Palace memang tidak main-main membuat acara, bahkan di tempat yang bukan wilayah mereka. Aula pernikahan disulap penuh dengan nuansa biru berkilau penuh dekorasi kelas atas seakan berada di dalam istana es. Ren dan Masato sampai berkomentar rumah mereka tak bisa dibandingkan dengan dekorasi acaranya padahal mereka berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Sekarang _suite room_ mereka di salah satu hotel bintang lima terkenal di Tokyo kembali didekorasi dengan nuansa biru, termasuk kelopak bunga hydrangea biru yang tersebar di atas tempat tidur. 'Terima kasih sudah memahamiku'. Arti dari hydrangea biru yang cocok pada kondisi mereka.

"Ittoki dan temanmu yang lain baru tahu saat aku berdiri di altar." Camus melepas jasnya. "Dan mereka tak kuizinkan membuka mulut."

"Kenapa sejak awal Camus tidak mengatakan kalau kau calonku….atau…."

"Atau apa?"

Dia memberi gelengan.

"Perlu kupaksa bicara?" Jari-jari Camus di dagunya memaksanya menatap Alpha itu. "Apa Omegaku tidak mau menurut?"

Mata Cecil menyipit tajam. "Kalau Camus ingin aku jadi Omegamu kenapa sejak awal tidak memberiku jawaban? Kenapa harus memakai cara berbelit?" Setelah kekagetan dan rasa senangnya mereda, ada kemarahan yang harus dia lontarkan. Dia sudah hampir kehilangan harapan justru mendapati Alpha yang dia inginkan berdiri di depan altar.

"Sama seperti ibumu yang selalu mengingatkan apa yang harus kau 'korbankan' menjadi putra favorit Muse, aku juga selalu diingatkan apa yang terjadi jika sampai menggigit Omega yang kupilih. Lahir dengan aura es kuat yang hampir menyamai ratu, banyak yang mengagumiku tapi banyak juga yang iri dan takut. Aku sudah memutuskan tak akan mendekati Omega, tak akan memilih, tapi Shining Saotome justru memasangkanku dengan junior yang memiliki aroma langit biru diterangi matahari, perlahan mencairkan keputusanku."

Ini pertama kali bagi Cecil mendengar Camus mengatakan isi hatinya. Dia pernah menganggap hati Camus mungkin sudah membeku terlebih dulu, sekarang terbukti dia salah besar. Kenyataan yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku memang salah tak bisa mendiamkan Alpha di dalam diriku sampai menyentuhmu. Kupikir selama tak memberi jawaban, aku bisa menahan sisi Alphaku untuk menggigitmu. Tanpa ikatan aku bisa beralasan pada diriku sendiri kau akan memilih Alpha lain. Sampai kau tumbang di elevator dan aku sadar sudah membuat kesalahan besar." Tangan Camus menyentuh dada kanannya. Di balik kemeja yang dikenakan, ada tanda kutukan menakutkan menyerang. "Putra favorit Muse. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan masalahku sendiri sampai melupakan fakta itu. Kutukan kristal bunga es ini karena ulahku."

"Bukan salah Camus!" Seru Cecil cepat. "Aku memilih Camus, ada bagian hatiku yang akan selalu untuk Camus, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Muse marah."

"Membuat mereka marah dan memberikan kutukan dua hal berbeda. Aku bukan dari Agnapolis tapi aku tahu apa yang memicu kutukan kristal bunga es. Kau masih mengatakan ini bukan salahku?"

"Dan semua ini hanya untuk menebus kesalahan?" Dia tak mau mengikat Camus hanya berdasar rasa bersalah saja, bukan seperti ini.

"Ini memang penebusanku tapi keputusanmu sendiri untuk berdiri di aula. Menerima perasaan dari putra ratu Silk Palace. Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karena rasa bersalah saja."

Kelopak hydrangea biru berhamburan hingga ke lantai saat tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke atas tempat tidur. Camus memang badai. Melakukan semua hal dengan cara yang tak pernah dikiranya. Dia paham sekarang kenapa harus dengan cara berbelit seperti ini. Kalau Camus memberikan jawaban dan menggigitnya, dia akan selalu menganggap hanya karena rasa bersalah, paksaan. Seperti ini, memberikan lamaran seolah dari Alpha lain, memberinya pilihan untuk menolak, dia bisa percaya dengan perasaan Camus.

"Jadi, apa kau benar putra ratu Silk Palace?" Kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Camus.

"Hanya secara lisan, sama seperti kau yang dianggap 'putra favorit Muse'. Sejak kecil ratuku sudah menganggapku spesial, membantuku mengendalikan aura es. Dia pernah mengatakan aku sudah seperti putra untuknya. Tapi tidak seperti kau yang tak perlu berusaha menjadi 'putra favorit Muse', esku harus sekuat yang ratuku harapkan agar bisa dipandang sebagai putra."

Jadi ini alasan Camus sering menghilang. Melatih sihirnya secara diam-diam agar bisa diakui oleh ratunya. Agar apa yang sudah direncanakan bisa dilakukan.

"_Ne_, kalau memang ada pangeran Silk Palace yang melamarku, apa yang Camus lakukan?"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan jawabannya karena hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sudah kubilang, aku menghargai keputusanmu tapi aku tak suka berbagi."

Cecil ingin tersenyum mendengarnya tapi batuk panjang menghalangi ditambah rasa sakit yang terus dia tahan semakin kuat, sama sekali tak seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya mengerinyit. Dia bisa merasakan bagian terakhir tatonya mulai ditutupi salju. Tak ada waktu lagi.

"Camus….." Dia menunjukkan lehernya. "Maaf merusak malam ini….tapi kau harus menggigitku sekarang…"

"Benar-benar bocah merepotkan." Camus menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi lehernya. "Kau harus membayarnya mahal."

Satu jilatan di kelenjar aromanya sebelum sepasang taring menghujam. Panas dan sakit. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada jeritan yang bisa dia teriakkan, hanya tarikan nafas terputus. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya. Dia sudah mendengar momen awal gigitan selalu menyakitkan, saat hormon Alpha mulai merubah permanen aromanya, tak akan mengundang Alpha lain selain yang memberinya gigitan, hanya saja dia terlalu naif mengira tak akan sesakit ini. Ditambah dadanya yang terasa dingin tapi di saat sama juga terbakar. Camus mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu, meletakkan tangan di tatonya. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya berharap dengan dua kutukan bekerja benar-benar akan saling membatalkan.

"Camus….sakit…." Rintihnya, satu tangan berusaha menggapai Camus saat pandangannya mulai memburam.

"Aku di sini, Cecil."

Cecil…..Camus memanggilnya Cecil di saat berdua, bukan Aijima. Meski kembali tak sadarkan diri, seulas senyum bahagia tak bisa hilang di bibirnya.

* * *

"Dan pertanyaan untuk Aijima-san." Ucap pembawa acara yang tengah dihadiri STARISH. "Film Prison Prince yang kau bintangi sukses besar. Banyak yang mengatakan _chemistry_ di antara kalian berdua terasa sangat nyata. Apa yang membuat kalian tidak kikuk melakukan adegan pribadi?"

"Semua pemirsa sudah tahu Camus ditunjuk sebagai seniorku di agensi. Dia sering memberiku nasehat apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai _idol_. Kalau bukan karena Camus, di awal debut mungkin aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku berhutang padanya dan caraku membayarnya dengan melakukan semuanya semaksimal mungkin terutama saat kami melakukan proyek bersama. Selain itu kami satu kamar di asrama, yang kurasa sudah diketahui semua, itu semakin membuatku nyaman dan tidak kikuk." Jawabnya secara profesional.

Belum sempat Cecil selesai menonton, seseorang mematikan televisi di depannya. Hanya ada satu orang yang berani mengganggunya.

"Camus!" Marahnya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudah larut." Balas Camus. "Lagipula kenapa kau menonton wawancaramu sendiri."

"Aku ingin tahu apa aku mengalami penurunan selama vakum."

"Kalau Prison Prince sukses berarti tidak ada. Cepat tidur." Camus mengingatkan lagi.

Berat hati dia beranjak dari ruang bersama asrama, kembali ke kamar. Dia tahu kalau sampai peringatan ketiga diberikan Camus dia dalam masalah.

Fotonya di majalah α Palace menarik perhatian sutradara untuk mengangkatnya ke dalam film dengan tetap mempertahankan dia dan Camus sebagai pemeran utama. Tak seperti saat pemotretan, Camus menanyakan persetujuannya, walau saat itu yang dia tanyakan apa fisiknya sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali bekerja. Pekerjaan pertamanya setelah sempat vakum setengah tahun dari dunia hiburan sekaligus sebagai pasangan. Tentu saja seperti anggota STARISH lain, hubungan pribadinya sangat dirahasiakan, walau tetap saja ada hidung paparazi berusaha mengendus dan membuat rumor.

Gestur sederhana dia dan Camus di sela-sela _take _seperti duduk berdekatan membahas naskah, Camus memberikan syal saat udara dingin, atau tertidur bersandar di bahu Camus menarik perhatian paparazi. Semua rumor yang dibantah Camus dengan mudah. Mereka duduk berdekatan karena memang ada bagian yang perlu dibahas, memberikannya syal karena kondisinya yang belum 100% pulih, dan saat dia tertidur di pundak itu murni tak sengaja, Camus mengatakan dia terlihat lelah saat mereka saling membaca naskah sampai tak sadar kepalanya terkulai ke pundak Camus, tak tega membangunkan, Camus pun membiarkan (sebenarnya dia tak yakin untuk poin 'tak sengaja' karena sebelum tertidur dia tak ingat Camus di sebelahnya).

Harus dia akui bekerja dengan Camus sekarang memberi tantangan tersendiri, dia kagum dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang bisa menahan diri untuk tak membuat gestur 'berlebihan' di publik saat hati mengatakan lain.

Hati…. Tangannya menyentuh dada kanannya. Tak ada lagi kristal es yang menutupi tatonya, hilang tanpa bekas saat bercermin di pagi setelah Camus menggigitnya. Dua kutukan yang saling membatalkan. Hatinya tak membeku dan Camus bisa memberinya gigitan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Camus.

"Camus ingat saat _okaasama _memeriksa kondisiku satu minggu setelah menggigitku? Dia mengatakan agar dua kutukan bisa saling membatalkan, diperlukan kekuatan yang sama besar juga. Untuk membatalkan kutukan Muse paling tidak Camus harus sekuat ratumu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan terima kasih untuk usahamu. Pasti sangat berat." Tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Camus.

"Bukan hanya fansmu saja yang ingin terus melihat kepolosan hatimu." Camus mengeratkan tangannya. "Sudah cukup mengobrol hari ini. Waktumu istirahat atau harus kupaksa kau tidur, Cecil." Lanjutnya tepat di telinga Cecil.

Wajah Cecil memanas. "Tidak! Besok aku ada pekerjaan pagi-pagi! Camus jangan macam-macam!"

Camus tertawa kecil.

Sampai kapan pun dia akan menganggap Camus seperti badai. Hal yang tak bisa ditebak. Dan dia langit cerah di tengah mata badai. Tempat di mana badai untuk sejenak bisa beristirahat.

* * *

**Maap kalo ada salah dan typo v.v**


End file.
